Electronic devices have become ever-present in many aspects of society. During the course of a normal day, a person may use a smart phone, a tablet device, and a laptop computer. Automobiles and commercial vehicles have also come to rely upon electronic systems to control and monitor many features and operations. Modern home appliances such as, washers, dryers, and refrigerators may be driven and controlled by electronic systems. Manufacturing facilities, building heating and cooling systems, and even farming equipment may now rely upon electronic sensors and control systems.
Advancements in communication technologies have allowed for even relatively simple electronic devices to communicate with other devices and systems over a computer network. For example, an electronic device in a manufacturing system may monitor various aspects of the manufacturing process and communicate monitoring data to other devices in the manufacturing system. Similarly, electronic sensors embedded in a building control system may monitor and communicate details regarding operation of the building's heating, cooling, and ventilation systems. Even home appliances and light switches offer the possibility of being configured with communication capabilities for purposes of transmitting status and receiving external control communications.